


storm watch

by vending_machine



Series: stormy weather [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AHAHAHA, Babies, Fluff, M/M, Sakurai - Freeform, Storms, fluffy fluffy fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vending_machine/pseuds/vending_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fic now has a Russian translation!! :o<br/>Thanks to Ella and her friends for putting their time and effort into it.<br/>If any of you can read/want to see, this is the link:<br/>http://ficbook.net/readfic/3135312</p><p>omg I'm so excited about this aha *^^*</p>
    </blockquote>





	storm watch

**Author's Note:**

> this fic now has a Russian translation!! :o  
> Thanks to Ella and her friends for putting their time and effort into it.  
> If any of you can read/want to see, this is the link:  
> http://ficbook.net/readfic/3135312
> 
> omg I'm so excited about this aha *^^*

Aomine wearily opened the door, exhausted and starving. It was ten at night and a ridiculous storm outside had delayed all of the trains. He’d supposed to have been home an hour or two ago. The apartment was quiet, and he hoped Sakurai was okay. They’d only been living together for about two months now, and he knew he was supposed to let his lover know when he was going to be late, but he’d left his phone in the kitchen this morning.

He wondered how his old teammate was doing with the storm. He _knew_ Sakurai, they’d been dating for over two years now, but they’d never experienced one together. To be honest, even though Aomine knew his boyfriend secretly had a spine of steel, Sakurai still didn’t seem the type who would like the loud booms of thunder, the unpredictable lightning flashes; he was probably more the type who’d hide under the bed somewhere until it passed over. So he was a little surprised as he headed into the small living room and saw his boyfriend sitting outside on the little sheltered balcony and watching the lightning flash down not too far away.

“Oi, Sakurai,” Aomine slid open the glass door. “You’re not cold?”

“Welcome home, Aomine,” doe-brown eyes looked up and met sapphire. “I’m fine, thank you. Are you okay? I saw that the trains were late.”

“Yeah,” Aomine flopped onto the other little chair they’d managed to cram onto the small balcony. “I left my phone here this morning. Sorry.”

Sakurai shook his head and offered his hand out. It was something Aomine hadn’t been willing to do for a long time, but nowadays… he laced his fingers with his boyfriend’s and squeezed gently.

“I made dinner,” Sakurai murmured after a couple of minutes. “I’ll go heat it up?”

“Nah, I’ll do it,” Aomine got up with a sigh. “Thanks for waiting for me,” he leant down quickly and brushed a soft kiss over the smaller boy’s lips.

Sakurai kissed him back gently before Aomine broke off to go into the kitchen, missing the soft, happy smile that spread across his apologetic mushroom’s face. But Sakurai was _happy_. It had taken a long, long time for him to confess his feelings, only managing it on graduation day when he’d been sure he’d be turned down. His teammates had encouraged him and he’d though that since he was going to university anyway, if he were rejected then this way it wouldn’t hurt so much as he wouldn’t have to see the boy he’d had a pretty huge crush on for the past few years.

But, to his shock, Aomine had pulled him in for a soft kiss and told him that, somehow, they’d make it work through everything.

And they had. It had been hard work, around Aomine’s busy schedule at university since he was there on a basketball scholarship, and Sakurai’s own work taking over his family’s business since his eldest brother was aiming to become a doctor. It was something Aomine had always been wary of him doing, since the blue-haired boy had always assumed that Sakurai could be pushed into doing almost anything.

It wasn’t until their first fight that Touo’s old ace had learned differently. When he needed to be, Sakurai could be as stubborn as Aomine. Aomine had had to swallow his pride and apologise, and Sakurai had been shocked. He’d been worried that they wouldn’t have the chance or ability to get back together. He’d hated the thought, but also the fight had been quite harsh and Sakurai, despite needing and wanting Aomine beyond all reason, was not willing to put himself through pain for nothing. But Aomine had shown he was serious, and Sakurai had fallen quite hard.

So they’d dated for another couple of years and Aomine had graduated before moving in together. The basketball miracle had almost easily made it into professional basketball, and Sakurai’s business was doing well, slowly but steadily expanding under his surprisingly good business acumen. So they’d split an apartment in Tokyo and finally started to improve the relationship past what they already had.

Sakurai couldn’t stop his smile from widening as lightning flashed.

“What are you smiling about?” Aomine asked as he came back outside with two plates and chopsticks.

“Thank you, Aomine. And it’s nothing really,” Sakurai shook his head. “It’s just… the day I realised I was definitely gay, the day I realised I had a crush on you, there was this giant storm going on.”

“Really?” Aomine murmured, swallowing before speaking. Sakurai had finally, slowly, beaten some manners into the brash male.

Sakurai nodded again. “It was after one of our official matches, I forget exactly which one. But I went home and lay on the sofa, exhausted, and the thunder wouldn’t stop rolling overhead. And I thought of you. I don’t know why. Maybe because you’re a storm,” he mused, glancing over at his lover, who was watching him with warm eyes. “Loud and flashy-,”

“Oi!”

“But you leave good things in your wake. A calm, cooler atmosphere. You’re also beautiful and stunning and powerful and unstoppable,” Sakurai added with a soft grin.

It was really hard not to miss the flush spreading up Aomine’s face to the tip of his ears.

“And that’s when I realised that I was sunk for you,” Sakurai murmured. “Like I’d been hit by lightning.”

“That’s cheesy,” Aomine responded, but Sakurai could hear the affection and love behind his words. “But thank you.”

Sakurai grinned and dug into his own meal, suddenly starving.

“I never pegged you as a fan of storms,” Aomine eventually said as they finished the meal, holding hands once again as the storm started to pass overhead. “I thought you’d-,” he trailed off, perhaps realising he was being a little judgemental.

“Hide under the covers?” Sakurai finished, amused as Aomine cut himself off. “I didn’t like them as a kid. But my mom, every time, would make me a hot chocolate and we’d sit somewhere we could watch it, like on the porch or a balcony like this, and she’d made it safe. So whenever I see a storm, I remember her and the good times we’ve had.”

Aomine could hear the warm affection in his boyfriend’s voice. Getting up, he took the plates in to wash them up, and to put an idea into action.

\-----------

Sakurai couldn’t stop the happy smile that spread across his face as Aomine walked out onto the balcony for the third time holding two mugs. The scent of hot chocolate reached him and he felt himself practically melt. His lover might be brash, crude and a little oblivious a lot of the time, but he got everything else perfectly right.

“Thank you, Aomine,” Sakurai pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips as he took the steaming cocoa in two hands.

Aomine nodded, kissing him again gently, prolonging the moment. But they broke away and sat again, enjoying the cooler air the storm was leaving behind as it finally moved behind them.

Sakurai finished his hot chocolate first and went to sit on Aomine’s lap, wanting to thank his boyfriend properly. He loved how Aomine’s attention was immediately totally focused on him, the arm that wasn’t holding the mug wrapping around his waist for warmth and comfort.

“You alright?” Sakurai murmured. “How was practise?”

“Good,” Aomine nodded, brushing his lips along Sakurai’s jaw. “They seem to like me still.”

Sakurai smiled. “Because you’re the best,” he stated confidently.

Aomine’s eyes sparkled. “I’m damn well going to be,” he agreed.

Sakurai leant down and kissed him gently. He tasted like chocolate and Aomine and it was combination he could never resist. So when he felt Aomine put down the mug and wrap his other arm around his waist, tugging him closer, he went, straddling his boyfriend’s lap. The storm was pretty much over by now and Sakurai let himself get lost in the kiss, arms around his lover, hands sliding into blue hair.

“Thank you for everything, Ryou,” Aomine murmured the first time they pulled back to regain their breath. “I know I don’t say it very often but… I do love you.”

Sakurai felt his heart explode in happiness as the rest of him melted with the sweetness of it all. It was rare to catch Aomine in such a mood and he loved every time that it happened, even as he loved every other facet of the basketball idiot.

“I love you too,” he murmured back, meeting warm blue eyes.

Aomine’s smile turned a little wicked, even as it retained some softness, as he pulled Sakurai closer, his attention clearly switching to something else.

Well, that was the soft moment over. But Sakurai didn’t care since what happened next was perfect, and there were plenty more soft moments that would come.

 


End file.
